To date there have been no state wide programs in Missouri (MO) to determine the overall incidence, distribution, biology, and significance of Arthropod Borne Viruses (arboviruses), nor has a continuing surveillance program aimed at preventing the transmission of these viruses been established. Vectors and reservoirs are found in MO for LaCrosse Encephalitis Virus (LAC), Jamestown Canyon Virus (JC), Western Equine Encephalitis virus (WEE) and/or Eastern Equine Encephalitis Virus (EEE) and the known distributions of LAC, JC and EEE support the inclusion of Missouri in their possible distribution while WEE and SLE have been isolated in the state. The potential for both acute disease and long term sequelae make these viruses of greater potential public health importance in Missouri than the small number of reported cases suggests. If the presence of these viruses in the state is established by this project, these data along with information on the nature of the diseases caused by these viruses will be used to argue that the viruses have potential public health significance and may encourage the state to support further studies on arboviruses and to develop a surveillance program. The overall project has two parts, a serosurvey using residual human sera and the testing of mosquito collections for viral antigen. Human sera will be obtained from hospitals in Cape Girardeau, Joplin, Springfield, Poplar Bluff, St. Louis, Columbia, Jefferson City, Kansas City, St. Joseph and Hannibal. Mosquito specimens will be obtained from individuals in the state involved in monitoring mosquito activity an additional collections will be made in Cape Girardeau county. Dr. F. T. Satalowich from the Missouri Division of Health has agreed to assist the principal investigator in procuring serum samples and mosquito specimens. Sera will be tested for antibody and mosquitoes will be assayed for viral antigen using the Enzyme Linked Immunosorbant Assay.